disneyandsanrio360fandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Sailor Moon
Serena Tsukino.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Ariel Tuxedo Mask 1.jpg|Tuxedo Mask as Eric Berlioz as Flounder.jpeg|Berlioz as Flounder Timothy as Sebastian.jpeg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Sebastian Pauley as Scuttle.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Merlin as King Triton.jpeg|Merlin as King Triton Catrina as Ursula.jpeg|Catrina as Ursula Gomora as Flotsam.jpeg|Gomora as Flotsam Redking as Jetsam.jpeg|Redking as Jetsam Tinky Winky as Harold the Seahorse.jpeg|Tinky Winky as Harold the Seahorse Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Grimsby Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis.jpeg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis Scout as Max the Sheepdog.jpeg|Scout as Max the Sheepdog Fern Arable as Ursula as Vanessa.jpeg|Fern Arable as Ursula as Vanessa Geppetto as The Priest.jpeg|Geppetto as The Priest Gubila as Glut the Shark.jpeg|Gubila as Glut the Shark Zetton as Giant Ursula.jpeg|Zetton as Giant Ursula Anne Marie,.jpeg|Anne Marie, Nani,.jpeg|Nani, Thumbelina,.jpeg|Thumbelina, Judy Jetson,.jpeg|Judy Jetson, Christy and.jpeg|Christy and Alice as Ariel's Sisters.jpeg|Alice as Ariel's Sisters Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman as itself Hanuman as itself.jpeg|Hanuman as itself disneyandsanrio360's movie spoof human style of 1989's disney film, "the little mermaid" Cast: * ariel - serena/sailor moon * ariel's help - ultraman * eric - darien/texuedo mask (sailor moon) * flounder - berlioz (the aristocats) * sebastian - timothy q.mouse (dumbo) * scuttle - pauley (kimba the white lion/the new adventures of kimba the white lion) * king triton - merlin (the sword in the stone) * ursula - catrina (my little pony: escape from catrina) * flotsam and jetsam - gomora and redking (ultraman) * harold the seahorse - tinky winky (teletubbies) * grimsby - ash ketchum (pokemon) * carlotta - gadget hackwrench (chip 'n dale rescue rangers) * chef louis - oil can harry (mighty mouse) * max the sheepdog - scout (scout and friends) * ursula as vanessa - fern arable (charlotte's web) * the priest - geppetto (pinocchio) * ariel's sisters - anne marie (all dogs go to heaven), nani (lilo and stitch), thumbelina (thumbelina: a magical story), judy jetson (the jetsons), christy (care bears movie ii: a new generation) and alice (alice in wonderland) * sailors in fathoms below - dwarfs (snow white & the 7 dwarfs), the muppets characters, bagheera (the jungle book) and little john (robin hood) * glut the shark - gubila (ultraman) * jig dancing sailors - lefou strike up the band (beauty & the beast), mary poppins, bert and band (mary poppins), dancing mens (melody time), the hunchback of notre dame characters, sheeps (lambert the sheepish lion), ewoks (star wars) and bears (bongo/fun and fancy free) * sailors during storm - chicken little, mice (an american tail), brain (inspector gadget), settlers (pocahontas), sid (ice age), monsters (monsters inc.), e.t. (e.t. the extra terrestrial), audience screams (heathcliff and the catlliac cats), lurky (rainbow brite), toys (toy story), indiana jones, creature crabs (the dark crystal), spencer (pinocchio 3000), fighting polygon team (super smash bros.), doraemon, winnie the pooh characters, elliot (pete’s dragon), wild dogs (lady and the tramp), animal kids (elmer elephant), hoggle (labyrinth), jaguars (the emperor’s new groove), oogie boogie (the nightmare before christmas), horses (spirit: stallion of the cimmaron), scooby doo, dinosaurs (the land before time), minilla (son of godzilla), the flying monkeys (the wizard of oz), hercules (hercules) and the lost boys (peter pan) * the storm - jirass (ultraman) * under the sea - blue's clues characters, the lion king characters, mickey and the beanstalk characters, tots tv characters and barney & friends characters * ursula's grotto - cave of wonders (aladdin) * washerwoman - kangaroo (dot and the kangaroo), melody (hello kitty's furry tale theater) and the unicorn (the last unicorn) * the ride - james (thomas and friends) * kiss the girl - birds (rio) and my little pony: friendship is magic characters * scuttle's ran - seagulls (finding nemo), crows (the birds), stampede (jumanji), brown birds (scamper the penguin), hobgoblins, hunter dogs (bambi), gremlins and critters * giant ursula - zetton (ultraman) * hanuman as itself Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:DisneyandSanrio Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoof's